


Don't Be Sweet

by DoreyG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dorks in Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie is heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Sweet

Archie is heavy.

Of course he is, he doesn’t know why he expected otherwise considering the man’s obvious bulk, but… Detached knowledge is something entirely different from immediate experience, always has been and always will be.

And he’s feeling a little crushed right now.

“Mm,” Archie rumbles from on top of him, and draws back to place a line of sloppy kisses along his bared throat – lazily grind his hips down until they’re brushing so tantalizingly together, “mm.. You entirely alright down there, Lava Boy?”

A little crushed, a little squashed like a tube of toothpaste or the lava between two tectonic plates…

“Ugh,” he gasps, as if for air, and leans up as far as he’s able – catches Archie’s lower lip between his teeth and bites until his partner is gasping for air above him, “as alright as you are, sea fool.”

And he’s definitely a little crushed as Archie surges forward, but that doesn’t mean that he wants it to stop.


End file.
